To See You Again
by Kaira-chan
Summary: So yeah, the authoress is bad with summerys...theres a girl...and a boy...and yeah... No Yaoi...sorry!
1. Chappy 1

Kaira-chan: Yay! Another Naruto ficcy! I'm popping out with these things almost as fast as my Yu-Gi-Oh ficcy's!

Naruto: Hurrah! I like being your muse!

Dark Kaira: ....I don't see why...

Naruto: She calls me Naruto-sama!

Kaira-chan: That's right Naruto-sama! ^-^

Naruto: See? ^______________^

Yami: *Glares* stupid Naruto-baka... steal my muse spot .

Naruto: I'm so loved!! Kaira-chan doesn't own Naruto! But she does own Shinji, Kurumishi, and the girls family. 

Sasuke: Naruto-sama? Is she stupid? **Turns to Sakura*

Sakura: *Shrugs* Maybe... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young girl ran a brush through her medium length hair, and looked out the window. 

It was raining again. Did it ever stop raining here? 

She turned away and sat down at her desk. She closed her eyes, and envisioned a boy. A young boy. 

With his scarf, and cocky attitude... she sighed and rested her head on her arm... his goggles. 

She wondered what he looked like now, 7 years later. 

She laughed at herself. He'd probably forgotten about her. 

It had been 7 years, after all. They hadn't kept in touch. 

But she hadn't forgotten him. She'd never forget him. He was always with her, maybe not physically, but mentally. 

She wondered if he was a Genin. He probably was. Maybe already a Chunin. He had the potential. Prehaps, he was a Jounin, or Hokage, like he always wanted. She doubted the Hokage, but the Jounin... she'd heard of younger. 

She took her forehead protector, her Hidden Mist forehead protector, and tied it into her hair, making a low ponytail. 

She sighed, her fingers lingering on it. 

He'd have a Leaf on his, she knew. She wondered how he wore it... maybe like his mentor, around his forehead, or maybe in his own original way... Not like it mattered, she knew hers would never be a leaf, never see him in it. 

"Oneesan!" He little brother called from down stairs. He was only seven.

"What is it Ototo?" She called back. 

"'Kaasan and 'Tousan want to speak to you!" he called. "You team is here too!" 

"Coming!" She called back. She looked in the mirror, one last time before running down the stairs. 

"Ohayo Kurumishi, Ohayo Shinji," She smiled at too other teens who were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Ohayo," They smiled back. 

Her teammates were both male. One had brown hair that was spiked wildly, and blue eyes. The other had white hair, that was spiked neatly, and his eyes were a steel grey. 

"'Kaasan and 'Tousan want to speak with me," She said. 

They nodded and followed her into her living room. 

"Yes 'Tousan, 'Kaasan?" She asked, walking into the living room. 

Her little brother ran past her and flung himself into a chair excitedly. 

She too sat, but her two teammates stood behind her. 

"Ahh, daughter," Her father smiled. "Shinji, Kurumishi."

Each in turn nodded, and while she said "Ohayoo," Her teammates said "Ohayoo Gozimasu."

"You three know the Chunin exams are coming up, right?" Her father said. 

"Hai," They all said. 

"Do any of you know where it's being hled?"

The girls eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't Konaha (Spl?...is that right?). They held it the year before. 

She shook her head. That was the only place she would want it to be...

"Gomen Nasai sir, I don't believe we know," said the brown haired one. 

"It's quite alright Kurumishi," Her father said. 

The three of them, and her little brother looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"It's being held here, the Hidden Mist Village," He grinned. "And all three of you are entered."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Cookie to anyone who can guess who the girl and the boy are!!

Naruto: OH!! COOKIE!! IT'S -

Kaira-chan: *Elbows him in the side* you no tell *Gives him a cookie*

Naruto: OK ^_^ Please read and review...

Dark Kaira: I doubt ne1 will be able to tell who the girl is....she only appeared in one eps...


	2. Chappy 2

Kaira-chan: **Baking frantically**

Dark Kaira: ...She didn't know so many people would get it right O_o

Naruto: It was because of the helpful little hint, YK. 

Dark Kaira: ... Oh shut up you. 

Naruto: Kaira-chan doesn't own Naruto, thought she does own the girls team mates, and anyone else who doesn't show up in the show...

~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kaede looked at her father. "Seriously?" She asked. Maybe Konohamaru would come! That is, if he wasn't already a Chunin. 

Her father nodded. "You three are to begin training at once," Her father said. Kaede nodded. 

She grabbed Shinji and Kurumishi by the hands, and dragged them out. She wanted to get as strong as she could. If Konohamaru came, she wanted to be able to show him what she was capable of...

  
  
  


"Naruto-Niisan, shouldn't we be going?" Konohamaru asked, watching Naruto eating Ramen at Ichiraku.

"We have plenty of time Konohamaru," Naruto smiled. 

"But Naruto-Niisan! We want to look around the village a little bit before the exams start!" Konohamaru exclaimed. 

Naruto finished the noodles with a slurp. "Ok then. Let's go!" Naruto said energetically. Moegi giggled. "Let's see if we can beat Sasuke's team there? Ok?" Naruto asked. Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru nodded, as the four of them set off.

"Hey! Dobe!" Naruto heard a voice behind him. He turned his head slightly, to see his Sasuke and his team just a little behind them. 

Moegi glared at the girl in their group, Kotori. Kotori glared back, sticking out her tongue, the jumping up to the lead of their group. 

"Sasuke," Naruto acknowledged. 

Sasuke laughed. "I still can't believe that the Hokage actually let you become a Jounin, let alone have your own team."

"Naruto-niisan is a great teacher!" Konohamaru yelled at Sasuke. 

This only cause Sasuke to laugh harder. "You don't even have them respecting you!" 

Naruto glared at him. Sasuke looked behind him. "Shikato!" Sasuke barked. 

"Yes Sasuke-sama?" One of the boys asked, jumping up beside Sasuke. 

"Nothing, I was just proving a point," Sasuke grinned at Naruto. 

Naruto glared in return, and for most of the trip there, they traveled side by side in silence. 

"Naruto-niisan," Udon complained. "I'm hungry."

Naruto smiled. "You should've ate before we left," he joked, but jumped into a clearing all the same.

The others, including Sasuke and his team follow. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke and his team, cocking an eyebrow.

"My teams tired too, but their to well trained to complain," Sasuke said. Naruto glared. 

Naruto turned to Udon and Moegi. "You two, go get some wood, ok?" Naruto asked. He sat down, and pulled the bag he had on his back off. Sasuke sat beside him, and Konohamaru sat on the opposite side. On the other side of Sasuke sat Kotori, then Shikato, and then his final team member, Taka. 

"So, what's been new with you? I haven't seen you much since we became Jounin," Sasuke said, leaning back. 

"Yeah, I've been busy, training my team and...stuff," Naruto smiled. "How about you?"

"Same thing..." Sasuke answered. "I hear you and that Hinata girl are going out," Sasuke said. 

"Yeah, we are. How about you? You going out with anyone?" Naruto asked. 

Konohamaru sighed, and hugged his knees. Naruto looked at him, and made a mental note to talk to it about it when there weren't a lot of people around. 

Naruto had a feeling it had to do with a certain female ninja that Konohamaru hadn't seen in seven years. This was Konohamaru's first Chunin exam, and he was probably hoping she would be there. They didn't know what village she had moved too, so it was pretty hard to keep in touch. 

"No, I'm not going out with anyone. But I find it weird you're going out with Hinata. The one you always called 'weird' back when we where twelve," Sasuke said. 

Naruto smiled and nodded, and at that moment, Moegi and Udon came back. 

"Here you are Naruto," Udon said, he and Moegi dropping a pile of wood at their feet. They looked at Sasuke and Naruto, then at eachother. 

"Weren't they giving each other death glares when we left?" Udon asked. Moegi nodded. 

Naruto laughed. He and Sasuke did have a strange relationship, one of those love-hate ones. 

"Sasuke, would you do the honors?" Naruto asked, gesturing to one of the piles. 

Sasuke nodded, and used a fire jutsu to light it on fire. Naruto grinned. "Want to send one of your team mates to get some water?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him blankly. 

Naruto pulled some cups out of his bag. "I brought Ramen!" 

Naruto sat in a tree, overlooking their campsite, and the surrounding area. Everyone was asleep, he was on watch. Well... nearly everyone was asleep. 

He hissed from his perch. "Pssst! Konohamaru," He whispered. Konohamaru jerked up, and looked around. 

He had been laying on the ground, looking to be asleep, but Naruto knew better. "Up here," He whispered loudly. Konohamaru looked up. 

Naruto gestured, and Konoharmaru jumped into the tree. His ninja skills really had improved...

"Something the matter, small fry?" He asked when Konohamaru had joined him. 

"No...nothing," The teenager answered. 

Naruto tsked. "You can tell me you know. What's bothering you?" He asked. 

"Do...do you think Kaede-chan will be there?" Konohamaru asked. "I mean, I know she's probably forgotten all about me, but, do you think she'll be there?" 

Naruto smiled. "We'll have to see when we get there, won't we?" Naruto said. 

Konohamaru nodded and smiled. "Do you think she's forgotten me?" He asked. 

"How do you expect me to know?" Naruto said playfully, shoving Konohamaru alittle. "Now get to sleep, we've still got more traveling to do tomorrow."

Konohamaru smiled and nodded, and jumped out of the tree soundlessly. Then he lay down. 

Naruto smiled down at him from the tree, took a look around, and then looked up at the stars in the sky. 

"Hinata...I wish you were here," He sighed.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: There, all done ^_^

Dark Kaira: About time u.u

Naruto: Wasn't your friend with Sasuke as her muse pestering you about this?

Kaira-chan: Yeah ^_^ There you are Ishtar-chan, I finally updated!!

  


~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~

Not all my reviews showed up...actually, the majority didn't, so sorry if I miss anyone, I'm using the reviews from my e-mail u.u

  


Bass Clef:

You get two cookies ^_^ For getting both the boy and the girl right *Hands them over* But you have to remember =P Naruto used to wear goggles too =P Thanks for the spelling ^_^ Hope you keep reviewing. Yay ^_^ I was original ^-^

  
  


Dragon:

You get two cookies too ^__^ For getting both the girl and the boy right ^_^ I'm glad you think so, I think their cute together too *Gives over cookies*

  


Violet Wolf:

Lol, no cookie for you...yet =P ^-^;; But in your next review =P

  


Following_spirits:

yes yes it is ^_^ Cookie ^-^ *Hands one over*

  


eva:

Nope, sorry u.u no cookie. But Naruto and Haku WOULD be cute together ^____^ **Just thought of that as she was reading your review*

  


Azi: Naruto's Twin Sister:

Intersting name ^_^ Yes, two cookies if you think of a title and the girl =P

  


Chibi Dragon:

Yep for both! Two cookies!! Here you are *Hands them over*

  


Violet Wolf:

yay!! Cookie ^__^ **Can't remember how many you get**


End file.
